<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One more time by Lyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802865">One more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae/pseuds/Lyrae'>Lyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Groundhog Day, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reichenbach Falls, Suicide, Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae/pseuds/Lyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're stuck in that loop as well, aren't you. " Sherlock asked, simply because that was the only logical explanation he could possibly think of. </p><p>Moriarty grinned, tilting his head to the side. </p><p>"Is that even a question? "</p><p>Or</p><p>Sherlock is forced to relive the day of his fake suicide again and again, drifting through time on his own, until one day he discovers he's not as alone as he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "time travel" on amino!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯... '</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock took a deep breath, placed a blank mask on his features and opened the door leading to St Bart's rooftop, an all familiar tune immediately reaching his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, here we are at last, you and me Sherlock, and our problem, the final problem. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words for words, what he had said that first time, what he always said...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't really kept track after a certain point, there wasn't much use in knowing the exact number of loops he had been through anyway, so like any useless information, he had deleted it, only keeping a vague estimate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Staying alive, so boring isn't it? " the words of one James Moriarty, now coming out of Sherlock Holmes' mouth… Normally, this would have been a strange thing to hear for anyone, especially the person who was about to say the exact same words, but the consulting criminal merely tilted his head, smiling slightly, his dark eyes dead and empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just… Staying. " the man simply went back to what he always said, ignoring Sherlock's step away from the script, and that was the strange thing with Moriarty, wasn't it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People always reacted to the change he made, to the words he chose, they started talking about something else and in the end the conversation and its outcomes were always different, but with his nemesis? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Sherlock did before or during their meeting, whatever he said or implied, whatever he might try to change the course of the conversation, James Moriarty would always go back to the sentences he had heard so many times before and kill himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, of course sometimes his death was different, Sherlock had wrestled to take the gun and even succeeded a few times, in that case the man would jump from the rooftop, he had also tried teaming up with Mycroft in order to catch him alive but the other somehow always found a way to get himself killed, either by biting on a cyanide capsule or by planning his own assassination… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it was one of the only permanent things he had found in the loops : James Moriarty always delivered his lines if Sherlock came to the rooftop, always died, and always by his own hands or at least his own plans-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're stuck in that loop as well, aren't you? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 shouldn't even be question he had to ask, because surely, if Moriarty was aware of the loops, he would have known he wouldn't succeed in killing Sherlock, he would have found a way to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man grinned, before licking his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that even a question? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then 𝘸𝘩𝘺?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, an arched eyebrow easily interpreted as a '𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵? ', and a sigh of disappointment allied with rolled eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, to make sure it sticks, why else? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not the answer the detective had been waiting for, and the disbelief carved on his features made that fact extremely clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You spent loops and loops and loops, months upon months, pff, what am I even saying, no, that's even worse than that, you spent almost a 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 just repeating the same actions in an effort that one of your suicides would work? Is that truly it? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Moriarty's turn to freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost a year? How many loops-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘏𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than three hundred, that's for sure, but I haven't been keeping track." Sherlock said, interrupting the other </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed… 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway-" his shock had distracted him, but the fact that he wasn't alone in that damn loop still hadn't really been addressed "Did you try anything? At all? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The criminal tilted his head to the side, his dark eyes focused on his nemesis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I did at some point. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And did you try NOT dying sometimes? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughtful features turned stony, walls falling in front of his previously somewhat unguarded expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, and that is not on my to-do list I'm afraid. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that one permanent feature, the fact that Jim always died, really was intentional… And it was the only thing he hadn't tried changing, wasn't it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock had done everything he could think of, had tried finding a solution with Mycroft, somewhat repairing their relationship in the process - 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, had solved cold cases from all over the world, had single-handedly destroyed Moriarty's web in a day after having him killed, had even had dates with the Woman, Molly or John! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing had ever changed anything, and he always woke up in the middle of the night, at exactly 4:17 am, when an already forgotten dream jolted him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every. Single. Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And every single time, James Moriarty died and died and 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't you try surviving today and dying tomorrow? What exactly would that change, except that it might actually stick this time? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did the criminal really want to die if he wasn't willing to try getting out of the loop to truly kill himself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock didn't particularly care, he had stopped caring about most things two hundred loops ago, and it wasn't like he had been particularly worried about his enemy's well-being before anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moriarty shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has to be today, I would have tried otherwise. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then are you feeling particularly bitter about something?  Any unfinished businesses? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a bloody 𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵, thank you very much. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The criminal's mock offence would have been pretty amusing if the man wasn't being so stubborn, but right now it only annoyed Sherlock further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might as well be one, how many times did you die already? " he continued, not letting Moriarty interject "You might not be leaking ectoplasm everywhere, but that's just a detail at this point. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I 𝘥𝘰 have unfinished businesses? Is Sherlock Holmes going to help me complete my bucket list? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't say yes, he shouldn't even be talking to Moriarty for that matter, but what choice did he have? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? "</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up agreeing to meeting at the start of the next loop so as to have the whole day in front of them, the criminal would state what he wanted to do and Sherlock would follow along, he was a bit worried by the kind of things Moriarty would ask, but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to visit Paris. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a consulting criminal with a web all over the world, are you telling me you never went to Paris? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock had expected many things from the man, he had thought he would go around committing murders and taking care of grudges, but 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘮?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went there for a 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵, for a 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦, do 𝘺𝘰𝘶 go sight-seeing when you have work to do? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn't wrong, but he hadn't expected his nemesis to have such a mundane bucket list… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still better than gutting people at least, that would have been awfully messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I expect us to visit the entirety of Europe then? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moriarty grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Europe? Why are you aiming so low honey?  It's not like we're going to be short on time… No, no no no, we're visiting the 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, this didn't sound as bad as it should have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now? " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James - 𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 - slowly drank the colourful cocktail he had picked up earlier at the hotel's bar, watching the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was slowly ending, and soon the man would leave for his daily meeting with the Reaper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock scowled, knowing the other was purposely ignoring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We visited the world as much as we could within the span of a day, spent multiple loops just finding some nice places to travel to, so what do we do now? I'm pretty sure there's nothing more to see. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The criminal merely arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh honey, do you really think we already mapped the entire 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘵?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well no, of course not, but it's not like we actually can see everything when we don't even have 24 hours to move around. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim finally turned to face him, grinning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then if you're tired of traveling, do you want to take over the world? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole thing ended up being… Surprisingly amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, their little plans didn't work - 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘱s, they messed around, watched everyone's reactions and laughed afterwards, reminding the other of the best loops… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't weirdly domestic like travelling together had been, he didn't feel constantly om edge like he had thought he would either, all in all, it was somehow… 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversing with someone that understood him without judging, fooling around without any fear of consequences, having fun and really 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 for the first time-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which made it even harder to watch his partner in crime die every-day, again and again and 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock couldn't stand it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't seen you today. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘖𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 3 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘴, Jim left unsaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both standing on that damned rooftop, in the middle of the night, Sherlock was looking at the city beneath them, Jim was looking at the night sky, both knew they had to have that conversation, yet neither wanted to broach the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would we have done anyway? Haven't we already completed your bucket list at this point? I can see now that this whole thing was a terrible idea, I don't know why I ever thought your unfinished businesses might be what's keeping us here anyway. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venum was spit and received, only eliciting a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole thing had stopped being about the loops anyway-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that Jim never apologized, because he did, but it was never truly 𝘩𝘪𝘮 in the end, only one of his various persona standing inside his skin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective kept his eyes on the busy streets, uselessly trying to swallow the lump stuck in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did last time. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've been through all of this already love… But you never remember, do you? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I truly am sorry Sherlock. " Jim smiled sadly, shaking his head "I should have told you before that saving me isn't the way to get out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no way to leave this place. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You convinced me before Sherlock, somehow times and times again, you get your hopes up, you go all emotional until I stay alive and then it just goes 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim's lips twisted in the semblance of a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you really? Like you don't remember Redbeard? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you know the worst? Even if I kill myself right now, even if I jump from this very rooftoop, you'll still have no recollection of anything in the next loop. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"𝘞𝘩𝘺?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The criminal looked at the watch he had taken to carrying on his right wrist, his eyes falling on the clock's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's not real Sherlock, none of it is. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tic, tac, 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯... '</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim took a deep breath, forced his eyes open, and pushed the sheets away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always like this, he would wake up, two seconds before his alarm clock, and -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩 𝘢𝘩-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm clock ended smashed against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim stood up, somehow managed to get himself dressed and sat in front of the mirror, waiting, trying to make his face look a little bit alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things never went well when Sherlock noticed he wasn't alone in the loops so soon, the detective needed time to experiment, to marinate in his loneliness, before he was ready to do everything to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it worked of course, but Jim always liked the company, even when it got as repetitive as it was now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had Sherlock said last time already? Around 300 loops right?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there was nothing else to do but follow his little script and 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes watched James Moriarty blow his brains out, blood gushing out of the open wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop himself from walking a little bit closer, from scrutinizing the wide open eyes and the still smile, from wondering what had been the man's last thought… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You still had around 7 minutes of brain activity after you died after all, and the criminal might have eaten a bullet, but it wasn't like his entire head had been blown off, so who knew, maybe he was still busy, reliving his memories during his last instants? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock frowned, taking a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if 𝘩𝘦 was currently living inside of these seven minutes as well? What if the cycle continued endlessly after that? What if you died, and then relived your memory for seven, extremely elongated minutes until you died, and then started dreaming inside your dream, reliving everything in some incredibly stretched out seconds, what if-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rang, John, probably wondering what the hell was going on, and Sherlock shook his head, getting ready to deliver his 'suicide note '.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry about this?<br/>I saw that one post with the added thingy from vaeugly... I had to. </p><p>Hope y'all still enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>